Un regalo inesperado
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Porque esa noche, recibiría un dulce regalo. Con el que podría deleitarse hasta estar borracho de él. / ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Marco! Pareja: Marco x Jean / Advertencia: un poco dulzón. AU.


**Notas del Fanfic:**

Hoy es el cumpleaños del pecoso más bello de la vida! Marco Bodt, como te amo

Así que no podía no escribir algo para este dulce hombre, que me encantó desde que apareciera en la serie. Definitivamente uno de mis personajes favoritos!

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:**

No sé, intenté que fuera algo _Fluff,_ pero bueno, como es la primera vez que lo intento, no sé como habra salido aquello xD

Todo por el cumpleaños de mi amado pecoso!

* * *

**Un regalo inesperado**

Marco presionó el botón una vez que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron frente a él. Esperó balanceándose sobre los talones hasta llegar al piso 28, cuando algunos circulitos de colores cayeron a sus pies, era _challa_.

Sonrió al recordar que Armin le pidió que lo acompañara después del trabajo a su casa para arreglar un problema con su computadora. Cuando abrieron la puerta, Armin encendió la luz y sus compañeros salieron de sus escondites gritando un "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Marco!".

Realmente no se había esperado aquello y se sentía muy agradecido de aquel gesto. Estuvieron celebrando unas horas, ya que al día siguiente tendrían que ir a trabajar. Pero Reiner le había prometido que se juntarían el viernes para salir de parranda.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Marco salió caminando por el pasillo hacia su departamento. Sus manos sudaban por el nerviosismo. Esperaba ver a Jean en aquella reunión, pero no estaba. La noche anterior habían discutido, pero Marco creyó que su novio lo olvidaría al día siguiente por ser su cumpleaños.

Jean se destacaba por ser orgulloso, pero él no creyó que su orgullo llegaría tan lejos como para no saludarlo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, soltando un suspiro cansado. No quería entrar al departamento que compartía con Jean, se sentía realmente mal. Si bien la discusión había sido realmente estúpida, todo por el estrés del trabajo, Marco se sentía culpable, como también apenado.

Sacó la llave y abrió la puerta, ya eran las 01:37 de la madrugada y no era bueno que siguiera de pie en el pasillo.

Entró con lentitud encontrándose con oscuridad, pero cuando cerró la puerta tras él y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, vio la luz amarillenta iluminar parte del living. Frunció el ceño dejando las llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina americana, caminó hacia su cuarto y notó que la luz provenía detrás de aquella puerta entreabierta.

Jean apareció frente a él y pasó los brazos tras su nuca para besarlo suavemente. Marco siguió con sus ojos abiertos, apenas sin responder, a lo que el otro se alejó con una sonrisa.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Marco.

El moreno tomó a Jean de la cintura y esta vez fue él quien lo besó, pero sus labios se movían ansiosos sobre los contrarios. Demostrando la felicidad que lo embargaba.

— Creí que seguías enojado —dijo Marco depositando otro casto beso.

— Idiota —respondió con una sonrisa, tomando el rostro del chico para volver a besarlo—. ¿Acaso creías que tu novio ignoraría un acontecimiento tan importante?

Una carcajada se escapó desde la garganta de Marco, que miró a su alrededor, viendo el cuarto adornado de velas, que despedían un aroma dulzón y delicioso. La cama estaba adornada de delicados pétalos de rosa, sobre unas sábanas negras que solo cubrían el colchón. Marco se lamió los labios, era obvio que Jean tenía preparada una noche bastante intensa. Pero aquello tenía un toque romántico que lo emocionó mucho.

— Gracias amor —murmuró Marco con una mirada intensa, clavada en esos bellos ojos dorados.

— Te dejaré decir todas esas babosadas cursis, solo porque es tu cumpleaños —dijo Jean con los pómulos encendidos.

Se besaron nuevamente, Marco jaló de sus labios y dejó que sus manos quitaran la única prenda que cubría a su novio, un sensual bóxer negro.

Marco se dejó derretir sobre la piel suave y caliente de su amado, succionó su lengua mientras se embriagaba con ese dulce aliento. Se aprovechó de la libertad que le dio Jean con su cuerpo, para acariciar a gusto esa anatomía levemente más delgada que la suya, y para decir todas aquellas cosas empalagosas que se le venían a la cabeza.

Porque ése era su cumpleaños y había recibido el mejor regalo… un dulce Jean a su merced.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

*Challa: son pequeños papelitos redondos de colores, como confeti.

Aw! Sí, le he regalado un lindo y uke Jean para este cumpleaños xD

Ojalas les haya gustado este drabble tanto como a mí *-* Es que, deja tantas cosas a la imaginación xd Y bueno, intente que fuera fluffy y ojalás haya resultado

Aquí se esperan sus bellos reviews, en este día tan especial!

Saludos y besos pegosos


End file.
